The Forest
by AnnaPL
Summary: One bet. One sleeping party... change everything. When Alison DiLaurentis did not return from the forest after spending the night there, everyone thinks she's dead. And guilty of that live in the forest. It's EZRIA FANFICTION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. New Challenge

**Hi everyone . This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks sorry. Also sorry if there are any mistakes but English is my second language.**

* * *

Rosewood. The city is full of mysteries. The city in which beautiful young girls do not have a life. Five friends decided to oppose their parents and live as they want, doing what they want. One bet. One sleeping party... change everything. When Alison DiLaurentis did not return from the forest after spending the night there, everyone thinks she's dead. And guilty of that live in the forest.

* * *

One year later, girls life returned to normal. Alison's body was not still found, but everyone had to come to terms with this loss. In over the last year it have disappeared yet few people. There was no doubt that in this forest lives a murderer.

At the beginning of the summer one of the girls families is always organized a banquet. This year it was the turn DiLaurentis family but due to the circumstances Montgomery's decided to arrange one.

Byron: Ella, darling I think we have to find something on the banquet

Ella: I have some ideas

All afternoon Byron and Ella talked over how their banquet will look like. In the evening, the conversation turned to their daughter Aria.

Ella: Byron, honey. I think that it is high time for us to find someone for Aria. She is still nailed the case of Alison and I think its useful to anyone who can count on when we will not.

Byron: That's a great idea! If we find her someone appropriate now that all this will end positively. It must be someone suitable, from a good family ... someone who in the future will not have problems in realizing her needs.

Ella: I agree with you 100%! Who knows if we play all well he may be Aria's husband in future.

Byron: That's true. Do you have someone specific in mind?

Ella: I thought about Sam Dowell

Byron Yes! Sam is a good boy from a good and wealthy family ... he would take care of our daughter.

Byron and Ella were so engrossed in conversation that they did not notice that their entire conversation was listening by Aria. She does not like their plan. She wished she found the love of her life by herself, she wanted to live her life. As her friends.

Byron and Ella were so engrossed in conversation that did not notice that their entire conversation was listening by Aria. She did not like their plan. She wished she will found the love of her life by herself, she wanted to live her life. As her friends.

* * *

5 months ago the girls decided to go back totheir game with challenges.

Her last challenge was to deal with something artistic ... she chose the photograph. She always secretly dreamed of taking pictures but her parents thought it was not a job for the future. Emily's challenge was to kiss the girl. After she kissed Ruby Brown she told us that she always knew that she liked girls. I, Spencer and Hanna, we were in shock, but Emily is our friend and we want her to be happy. Spencer was a challenge to deal with sport. She in a long time could not decide what sport to choose but finally decided to field hockey. And it is really good. And Hanna ... had probably the worst challenge! She had to steal something from the store ... were rose-colored glasses. That which none of our mothers would never have agreed.

Today, while sleeping we draw further challenges. It is for us the only thing so that we can do what we want ... if our parents found out that we play a game like they would be very angry, disappointed ... but we do not care. This is our life and we will follow it the way we want.

* * *

IN SPENCER'S BARN

Aria: Girls, what do you think of Sam'ie Dowell?

Hanna: What about him?

Spencer: Yeah Ar, what about him?

Emily: Is our Aria fell in love?

Aria: What? NO!

Hanna, Spencer and Emily just giggled at their friend's reactions clearly not believing her that the boy she does not like.

Hanna: Well...as you say

Aria: Really! It's just ... my parents

Spencer: What about them?

Aria: I overheard them talking before leaving ... they want me to be with that boy Sam, and even are already thinking about our wedding! That's crazy!

Emily: Don't worry, they can not force you to do anything

Hanna: Exactly ... just not showing interest

Aria: You're right girl. So whether we start our little ritual?

Spencer: Of course!

The girls have prepared snacks, drinks and incorporated the movie. This time it was Hanna's turn to choose the movie so the girls watched her favorite movie Hanna - Mean Girls. The evening passed girls as always too fast. Midnight came. The time during which draw their challenges. The girls sat in a circle. In the middle stood a bowl of challenges. They did not have thrown any challenges from the time when Alison was still with them, they decided it would be fairly when they have finished these challenges. In this way, they wanted to honor her memory. They also decided to add some new challenges.

Spencer: So we start.

Each of the girls reached for a piece of paper. Before reading tasks looked the last time among themselves, exchanging smiles.

Spencer: _**"Invite someone employed by your parents on a date"**_ Oh God!

Hanna: Who is he will be Spencer? - Hannah asked with a wink friend

Spencer: I think it will be a Toby ... is quite handsome. - Confessed blushing

Emily: So time for me. _ **"Do some sport"**_. OO like you last Spence ... I hope next time I will not draw to invite a boy on a date like you - she said laughing lightly

Hanna: _ **"Go on a date with a naughty boy at school"** _ OMG I have no idea where to pick up

Aria: What about Caleb? It is quite charming

Hanna: The guy from computers?

Girls nod.

Hanna: Well ... so Caleb, get ready because I go after you! - Joyfully hailed by raising her cup of drink. Girls only laughed at her behavior.

Aria: Time for me. - she confessed with smile. But the smile came down of her face as soon as she read what to do. Her friends saw her reaction and get worried.

Spencer: Ar ... are you all right?

Hanna: I ... do you not like the challenge?

Aria did not say anything just sat quietly staring at her card.

Emily: Aria ... are you all right?

Aria: Yeah ... but I had to think about it.

Spencer: Okay ... so what are your challenge? - All friends let a breathe as a sigh of relief after her confession.

Aria: _ **"Spend a night in the forest. Alone"**_

The room fell dead silent. Hanna, Spencer and Emily heart's stopped. The moemories from last year come back when Alison drew exactly the same challenge. And I went missing - died.

Spencer: No! There is no option that completed this challenge! I do not agree!

Hanna, Emily: We did not agree too!

Aria: Girls ... we promised each other that we will always do a challenge that we will draw.

Spencer: But this is a different situation! In this forest is a murderer! He ... he killed Ali - she said trying to hold back the tears

Spencer: I can not lose another friend - she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Aria: Everything will be fine - she said with a slight smile.

Emily: It's a bad idea.

Hanna: Totally!

Aria: Everything will be alright.

Spencer: When do you want to do that?

Aria: Hmm. I think that on Friday ... I will tell parents that we have sleeping night together so she will not know about that - she said with a slight smile

Spencer: Okay

Spencer, Hanna and Emily approached the Aria and hug her.

Spencer: Just promise me that everything will be fine, you'll come back.

Aria: Promises

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. What do you think?

And once again I'm sorry for my english.

If you have any ideas on this story - REVIEW or PM.

 **For those who do not know, it will be EZRIA FANFICTION.**

 **~Ania :)**


	2. New Missing

**Hi. What's up?**

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

It's Friday. The day that I spend the night in the forest. Alone. I am really nervous and stressed. After all, in this forest lives murderer. Did I do the right thing?

Part of me wants to do it and the other does not want to. What should I do?

I spent the entire afternoon thinking what I should do with my challenge and I decided to do it. I will spend the night in the forest. Alone. What could possibly went wrong?

Nothing. I'll be careful. When I looked at my watch, I realized that I have to go now because the girls wanted to see me before I go to the forest. I took everything I might need in the forest and my bag so my parents did not know the truth. Then I went to Spencer's.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

Me, Hanna and Emily are waiting for Aria to come, she promised that she will come before she goes to the forest.

"I still think it is a bad idea" - I said

" We all know that Spenc, we tried to change her mind. She did not listen " - said Hanna

" It's dangerous " - I said trying to hold back the tears

" It was her choice. We tried. It did not worked out " - said Emily

 ***THE FOREST***

 **Aria's POV**

" Aria are you still sure you want to do that? Because that's okay if you do not " - said Spencer

" I'm sure Spencer. Everything will be okay. " - I said with warm smile

" Just be careful " - said Spencer

" Do you have your phone with you? If something ... you can call us. We can help "

" I know that Emily "

After small talk with girls I decided that it's time. It's time for me to do my challenge. Time to go to forest...alone. I was scared out of my mind.

But it was to late to give up. I know girls would not mind if I gave up but I would feel wrong...so I need to do that.

Girls walk with me to the forest and then we say goodbay, they all wish me luck. I hope that will be enough.

* * *

I'm in the forest. It's dark, quiet so that I can hear my heart beating. I'm so scared but I keep walking, everything will be okay...right?

When I look back I did not see any lights so I'm probably far from Spencer's house and it's really scare me.

Suddenly I fell to the ground. I did not know what was going on but when I took out the phone and I turned on the flashlight, I saw that my ankel is trapped

and at this moment I freaked out. I tried to free myself but I failed. Then I saw a light moving in my direction at first I thought it was a girls.

But when this person was closer to me I saw that it was not my friends. It was a man...with a knife.

At this moment I felt as tears flow down my cheeks, my heart beat faster with every step of this man.

I screamed and once again tried to break free from the trap. Then I hurt my head and I fell to the ground.

I felt the blood from my wound flowed to the ground. Before my eyes closed, I saw how the man leans over me. Then everything went black

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Spencer's POV**

I opened my eyes and I realized that it is in the morning. Morning! Aria is probably back! Or will be in any minute.

I looked that Hanna was still sleeping but Emily disappeared. Then the door of the barn opened. Emily stood in the doorway.

Becouse of that Hanna wake up and looked at us.

" Em, is everything okay? " - I asked almost afraid of answer

"I could not sleep at night because I was afraid of Aria " - she said

" Okay "

" Aria will probably be back in any minute " - said Hanna

" I do not think so " - said Emily with tears in her eyes

" Emily, what is going on? " - I asked panicked

" Yeag Emily tell us "

" when I could not sleep at night ... I...I heard a scream...from the forest " -after that we all start crying

" Maybe she's survive...maybe she's at home. Maybe we should go check if she's there " - said Hanna

" And what do you think we would tell her parents? "

" But we need to tell them if she's...if she's...not come back " - said Emily

" I know...and I know what we should do now " - I said with really serious tone.

" What?" - both Emily and Hanna asked

" We are going to look for her "

* * *

We walk through the forest searching for Aria but there is not a trace of her. We were panicked.

Then something on the ground caught my attention.

" Guys! I...I think I found something" - I said with tears in my eyes

Hanna and Emily run to where I was and saw what I was talking about.

" That's Aria's braclet " - said Hanna

" And that...that...is that her blood? " - Emily asked with panicked in her voice

We were all schocked by our discovered.

" It's time to tell her parents "

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Is Aria alright? Or maybe she's at her family home? And if not...how her parents will react?**

 **~Ania :)**


	3. New Friend

**Hi everyone. So it's a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

After we told the whole truth to Aria's parents we went straight to the police station. But they told us that they can not do anything yet - procedures.

Through their procedures we may never see Aria again. She probably suffering through what this man is doing her or he has already done.

Oh my God, what if he raped her? And then he killed her? I only hope that she's still alive. And she will live until we find her.

I do not want to experience again what happened with Ali but this time with Aria. We are best friends since kindergarten, since always.

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

I woke up and then it hits me. I'm alive. But where am I? This is not my room. This is not house any of my friends.

Where the hell I am? I looked out the window. And I saw the forest. So I'm in the forest. But in the forest no one lives except ...HIM.

No, I can not be in murderer house. I think for a while and I decided that I needed to do something. Maybe I'll manage to escape.

I slowly walked to the door and I opened them. I did not see anybody in the hallway but I heard his voice. Probably from living room or something like that.

I walked down the hall and I watched the pictures on the wall. I must admit that he is very handsome. I slowly walked downstairs and listen what he was talking about.

I think that he is talking about English literature and about classes. What the hell is he doing? Is he some kind of teacher?

Who would have hired killer as a teacher? Unless his is not? Maybe it's just a rumors. Suddenly, when slightly moved stairs underneath me creaked.

And then he looked back and saw me. Now I'm scared. What if it's not just rumors? What if it's true?

He stood up from the stool on which he sat, and he walked to the stairs.

" I think we need to talk. Come with me " - the man said

I swallowed my salive and follow him. He saw me, I can't runaway now he would catch me and kill me. He told me to sit down on one of the stools in the kitchen and then asks..

" Are you hungry? "

" What? " - I asked, I could not believe my ears.

" Are you hungry? I do not think you have eaten something since...since you walked into the forest"

" I am...hungry "

" What do you want to eat? I have eggs, sausages, vegetables "

" Eggs are fine "

" How do you want your eggs? "

" Omelet with vegetables? "

" Okay, something to drink? "

" Coffee? "

I watched him as he did me something to eat and I was wondering if I'm safe. I mean, he did not do anything to me and now he is making me food.

Maybe it's really just rumors. I hope so.

" So...Are you going to tell me what were you doing in the forest? Alone. At night. " - he asked while he give me my omelette

" I...I.." - I start to ramble

" Hey, calm down " - he said while he put his hand over mine I immediately took my hand away

" It was my challenge "

" Challenge? "

" Yes, me and my friends chose challeges that we have to do "

" Why was there a challenge to spend the night in the forest "

" Because it's the forest and...and..." again I start to ramble

" And what? "

"And because of these rumors "

" Which rumors? "

" Those that say that in the forest is a murderer " and with that I start to cry. I can tell that he is in complete shock

" Whether I am the murdere? "

I nod with tears.

" Are you afraid? " he asked. And with that I star to cry even harder.

" Hey don't cry, you don't need to be afraid "

" No? "

" No. I'm not the one everyone think I'm "

* * *

I spent the whole afternoon at Ezra's. It turned out that we like the same things. Old movies, arts, english literature and even more.

When it came time for dinner, Ezra ordered us take out and we decided to watch a movie, old movie.

I felt so comfortable with him. How ironic, right? First, I was afraid of him and now I like him.

While watching movies we even kissed. I felt butterflies in my stomach. But we apologized to each other.

It's too soon to start anything so we agreed to wait. But of course, we agreed to watch old movies together.

Unfortunately, it will not happen too quickly. The girls probably have already notified my family, the police about my disappearance.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

Luckily we were able to convince the police began to look for Aria. Me, Hanna and Emily show the police where we find Aria's braclet and blood.

" So it's here" said Hanna

" Okay, I'll take a sample of blood for analysis. In this way we'll find out whether it is the blood Aria or not " police officer said

Me, girls and Aria's parents with her brother all nod. We are all very worried. What if Aria did not make it?

We decided to look around the forest. Maybe we can find something that will lead us to Aria.

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

I go through the woods in the direction of Spencer home. I decided to deviate slightly in case they were looking for me.

And I was not wrong. They are looking for me. I quickly ran to the place where they go, east.

When I heard that they are already close to me, I lay on the ground and I pretended that I was scared, hungry and thirsty.

 **Spencer's POV**

" Hay guys, I think I see something. Out there " I said.

After the words left my mouth, all of us we started to run toward the body lying on the ground.

"ARIA!" I shout out

"Oh My God. My baby girl! " said Aria's mom

" Is she alright? Is she even awake? Alive? " her father asked

" Miss, do you hear us? " police officer asked

" Yes " said Aria

" What happened to you? " officer asked

" I just got lost "

" Aria we find your braclet near blood. Is it your blood? "

" Yes. I hurt my head. And then I saw animal and I got scared and runaway...and then I got lost "

" Thank God you are okay " her friends said and huged her

" I told you that everything will be fine " she said with smile

* * *

 **So what do you think? Aria was found safe and sound. And she and Ezra connect in some way. Maybe even they will be together soon.**

 **But how her parent will react? And how her friends will react at her new friend? Did she tell me about him?**

 **Tell me what you think and what you would like to see.**

 **~Ania :)**


	4. One Month Later

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 **Aria's POV**

It's Friday. And I'm just getting ready for my evening with Ezra. It is really hard for us to meet so I have to lie.

Lie to my friends and family. My parents think that I would be in Spencer and the girls think that I have important family matters.

I am almost ready I checked my makeup and I headed to the fron door. I decided that I will go to The Brew the coffee and then to Ezra.

When I was waiting in line, I heard the familiar three voices behind me and I froze.

"Aria?" said the three of my friends

"Ohh hi guys!" I replied nervously

"I thought that you have some family matters" said Hanna

"I have"

"So what are you doing here?" asked Spencer this time

"I just wanted to grab a coffe" I said with shy smile

"I will see you guys on Sunday...right?"

"Yeah"

"So bye" I said and walk in hurry

 **Emily's POV**

"Why do I get the feeling that she's lying?" I asked

" I also I have that feeling" said Spencer

"But what she's lying about?" asked Hanna

"There is only one way that we would have know" said Spencer with her serious tone

Me and Hannah gave her a questioning look on our faces

"We'll follow her"

* * *

We go through the forest and currently freaked out because of it. Why is she in the forest?

Whether we do not know something about the night she disappeared?

Or maybe she met him? Does he do something to her?

"Guys...I have a bad feelings"

"Me too Em" said Spencer

"Why is she even in this damn forest?" asked anoyed Hanna

"We're here to find out. Let's go" said Spencer

We have followed Aria for awhile, until she came to a large, expensive house. We we saw as she walked through the porch

until she came to a door which knocked. The door opened. And he stood in them. Then HE dragged her inside!

"Oh GOD! He just dragged her inside!" I said

"We must do something" said Hanna

"But what?" I asked

"We will watch them through the window. If he wanted to hurt her, we called the police" said Spencer

We slowly and quietly walked to the porch and approached the window and we watch them.

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

I stand on his porch. And I'm waiting until he opens doors. When did it. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and then shut the door.

I smiled when he did that. He looked into my eyes and then leaned against my lips. We kissed slowly and gently.

"Hi babe" I said with big smile

"Hello...I really miss you this week"

"Yeah...me too"

"I actually already ordered our favorite take-out, I've got a couple of old movies" he said while he led me to the couch

"That's great"

"So...what's up?"

"Not much...just my parents"

"What's about them?"

"They still want me to be with Sam. They did not understand that he is not my type..."

"And that you're taken"

I smiled at him.

"I wish they knew about us"

"Yeah...me too"

Then he leaned in to kiss me. At first it was slow and gently but then it turned to passionate kiss.

We were in the middle make-out session when the doorbell interrupted us.

"That's probably our take-out" he said while go open the door

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"They're kissing...Oh God!" I said

"Do you think he is forcing her to do that?" asked worried Emily

"Probably" I said with disbelief

"I mean...she can not actually like him...he's a murderer!"

We watched them while sitting on the couch and talking.

"I wonder what they're talking" said Hanna

"Yeah...it's interesting" I said

"Is it a car?" Emily asked

"Where?" I asked

"There" said Emily while she while she showed where she sees the two lights

"Crap. We need to hide"

"Oh God!" said Emily

"What?" asked Hanna

"That's not the time! We need to hide. NOW!"

We hidde and watch who arrived. And it's a delivery guy. What?

That guy came to the door and rang the doorbell, he seemed to be nervous.

I don't balem him. The person to whom he delivers the food is a murderer. The door open.

"Hello"

"Good evening. I have a order for Fitz"

"That's me. How much do I own you?

"$89"

"Here. Keep the change"

The boy looked at $100 bill which HE gave him

"Thanks"

"No problem. Have a good night"

"You too Sir"

And with that he closed the door. We quickly got back to ourhis seat by the window to watch him and Aria.

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

"I've got a food"

"I can see that" I replied with a smile

"I can say is that the delivery guy was really tense" he sadly said

"You know what everyone in this town think about you" I said while I put ma hand on his shoulder

"Yeah..I know. I wish I could change that"

"Yeah...me too" I said then I kissed him lightly

"Well...At least you think in differetn way about me" he said with smile

While eating, we watched another old movie. And of course I fell asleep in Ezra's arm.

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"I don't know what to think about that" I said

"Neither we" said Hanna

"Should we do something about that?" Emily asked worriedly

"And what do you suggest? Do we have to go to her parents? She will kill us! She was so angry the last time"

"Nothing by now. We will be watching them. If something ... we work something out"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Let me know what do you want to happened next!**

 **~Ania :)**


End file.
